Garfield's Ghost Stories
Garfield's Ghost Stories is an illustrated book featuring a collection of horror stories. Similar books include Garfield's Haunted House and Other Spooky Tales and Garfield's Scary Tales. Synopses The Headless Pirate While playing with the sword that was owned by Jon Arbuckle's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Shamus, Garfield and Odie summon Blackbeard who is looking for his cutlass. Lady of the Mist On a trip in the mountains, Jon and his pets stay in a cabin. Arbuckle becomes depressed and lonely before a woman named Emily Webb appears. Jon falls for her, but she soon disappears in the morning. The Well-Fed Phantom The Haunted Pyramid Terror in the Mirror Plots The Headless Pirate While pretending to be a pirate, Garfield uses a sword to play with Odie. Jon scolds Garfield for playing with the sword, telling him that it belonged to his Great Great Great Great Great Uncle Shamus. Jon claims Shamus was the captain of the HMS Pearl, the ship that defeated the famous pirate, Blackbeard. For his bravery, Shamus was given Blackbeard's sword. Jon puts the sword back in its case, and goes out for the night. Garfield immediately takes it back out, and resumes his fantasy. He speaks ill of Blackbeard, before the pirate himself appears before them, holding his severed head. The pirate asks Garfield if the house is owned by an Arbuckle before revealing that he is looking for his prized cutlass, which Garfield hides behind his back. Blackbeard reveals that Shamus was never the ship's captain, only its bad cook, and may have taken the cutlass when the fighting was done. After dropping his head behind Garfield, Blackbeard sees the cutlass, and grabs Garfield. Garfield gives the cutlass to Blackbeard, who begins to polish the sword. He then finds that there is an inscription on the sword that reads "Colonial Toy Makers". Garfield assumes that Shamus wanted to be famous for something other than his bad cooking. Garfield tells Blackbeard he should search the army surplus stores for his cutlass, before the pirate angrily leaves. When Jon's car pulls up on the driveway, Garfield and Odie put the sword back in its case while smudging the sword's inscription. Jon checks the case, and asks if they played with it, which Garfield denies. Lady of the Mist While camping, Jon Arbuckle and his pets are staying in a cabin. While mist covers the forest, Jon reveals to his pets that he feels depressed. He questions why before settling on the fact that he is lonely, and feels he is missing someone special in his life. Suddenly, Odie smells something in the air, and alerts the two that something is at the door. The three hear a light knock, and Arbuckle opens the door. He finds a pale woman in hiking gear, who asks if she can stay for the night. Jon lets her in, and finds her beautiful. After Arbuckle introduces himself, she reveals her name is Emily Webb and that she got lost in the fog while looking for her campsite. After his pets introduce themselves to her, She reveals she is a botanist and was studying some mountain flowers near the edge of a bottomless gorge. When it gets late, Jon gives her his bed, and decides to sleep on the floor with his pets. While on the floor, he tells Garfield that he has fallen for her, much to Garfield's annoyance. The next morning, Jon and his pets find Emily has left. Worried, Jon shoves his pets into their car and they go looking for her. Jon finds a ranger, and asks the latter if he has seen Emily. The ranger reveals he hasn't, and tells Jon hasn't either. He tells Jon that five years ago, she went missing, and a search was conducted. They found her lifeless body on the ledge of a bottomless gorge, but weren't able to reach it. The ranger then reveals that her spirit only appears on misty nights, and that her soul might be lonely. Jon becomes sad, claiming he'll always be lonely before his pets tell him otherwise, and give him a big hug, much to Arbuckle's glee. The Well-Fed Phantom Nermal dares Garfield to spend a night in an old haunted house. After a while, Garfield grows hungry and finds some food in the kitchen. Being the fat cat he is, he eats it all. But as it turns out, all the food belongs to someone else! The Haunted Pyramid Jon, Garfield and Odie go on vacation in Egypt. While inside a pyramid, Garfield gets lost and comes face-to-face with the ghost of Pharaoh Khufu, who mistakes Garfield for his long lost cat, Khatfu! Khufu chases Garfield throughout the pyramid until he runs into a statue which is revealed to be the tomb of Khatfu. Realizing his mistake, Khufu sends Garfield back to Jon who is eager to see the mummies while Garfield faints. Terror in the Mirror On a stormy night, Garfield goes to the kitchen to get a snack. When he passes a mirror, he sees his reflection which shows him bald and scarred up. Then suddenly a phantom wielding a chainsaw crashes through the glass and tries to slice up Garfield! But in the end, it is all just a nightmare. Characters The Headless Pirate *Garfield *Blackbeard *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Shamus Arbuckle (mentioned) Lady of the Mist *Jon Arbuckle *Emily Webb *Garfield *Odie *Ranger The Well-Fed Phantom The Haunted Pyramid Terror in the Mirror Category:Books Category:Garfield media and merchandise